unlife and undefined
by vendixfirecracker
Summary: okay heres the deal i added a new character her name is jesse angel took her in to teach her to controll her powers and she ran away. the story starts after she has been gone for a few months.


Undead and Undefined

Chapter 1: angels and a wood nymph.

Hello I like long walks on the beach and penguins ……oops wrong one sorry.

Okay dig it, this is a fic about a new character so you will be confused at first. (Just like dawn hint hint.) But worry not fearless reader all will be explained in chapter two or three all you really need to know right now, Jesse is an extremely powerful being. Who angel took under his wing to protect. And to go easy on me. Or not your choice. Any way

Disclaimer: I don't own Angel Buffy or any stock worth any real money. Hope you like

Jessica walked the cold streets water splashing under her feet with every step she took. She walked with a strange uniformity. This was what she was trained for. She was at home here. The elements of the earth gave her power, tonight her magic flowed around her seeping into every inch of the world around. The moon accenting the cemetery stones to create moving shadows. This was her battlefield

A vampire turned a corner and two more attempted to box her in no doubt newly turned, their blood still hung on the neck of their shirts. "Hey there baby. What's a girl like you doing in a place like this?" she snickered "Real original guys." "What I meant was what are you doing out in the middle of a grave yard in the middle of the night?"

"Killing stupid vampires that can't even come up with their own pickup lines." It took their leader a second to process this, then charged.

She made quick work of him, moving like a dream. The others saw this and ran. Twisting the head of the first who became dust. A small smile spread across her face. She materialized in front of one who instantly became a shower of ash. She froze the last where he could not summon his will to move. He looked about terrified. "What the hell are you lady?"

"Trust me, you don't want to know."

And then she was alone. She felt a stinging in her hands. Looking down she saw the familiar green flashes jumping painfully across her skin. She sighed. "Another night another painful curse from the gods. She heard Angel's voice in her head. "I know she whispered looking up at the moon "I can't control my powers forever."

Shutting the door to her dismal hotel room. She faced the empty space. The empty bed. She laid there and thought of him. And when she couldn't take it anymore she plunged her fingers inside of herself. Seeking the relief she so desperately needed. She whispered his name against the empty darkness.

LA Angel investigations.

"Jesse."

Angel was dreaming that much he knew. Because he only dreams of one thing. Her. He stood in cool shade. The trees whistling in the breeze. He took a deep breath.

"Come on angel!" "What?" he opened his eyes to a goddess. In a white cotton dress. Blowing across her body her auburn hair floating across her face.. She pulled his hand harder toward the sunlight. "Come on." He jerked back further into the shade. "I …can't Jesse." She entered the shade with him her bare feet seeming to dance beguiling him like a wood nymph. She touched her palm to his cheek. Smiling she placed a butterfly kiss on his lips. She stepped out into the light illuminating her beauty. "Yes you can …trust me." She kept a lock between their eyes. "Trust me." For the first time in two years he stepped out into the sunlight.

"What up w' him?" Charles gun charged casting his thumb back in the direction of the sleeping vampire's office.

"You've noticed too? Well I had hoped it was just a passing phase."

cordelia interjected, "The man has just lost the only hope of salvation. not to mention the only person who can ever understand him or what he goes through! Ya that's just a ** _passing_** thing." she said with the most sarcastic tone she could dredge up.

"Jesse"

cordelia jumped up and threw her finger in the direction of the office. "He _**still** _says her name. see not passing!"

"What the problem ?" Gun charged, taking another large bite from the apple in his hand. "He went through this with that Darla chick right we just do what saved him then. What was it?"

Wesley looked timidly at Gun.

"Her."

Ok you know the drill by now R&R and all that jazz.


End file.
